This invention provides means for reducing noise, superimposed on a signal with instants of zero-crossings known or ascertainable at the receiving apparatus. We have not found prior patent art relevant to sampling means for reducing noise superimposed on a signal, with instants of zero-crossings known or ascertainable at the receiving apparatus. We do not know of any publication disclosing or any apparatus including such means.